A Mother Always Knows
by ForeverLovingToRead
Summary: The Wizarding World was shocked when it was announced that Scorpius Malfoy was dating Lily Potter, but Astoria knew that the announcement wasn't a spur of the moment thing. It was destined from the moment her son saw Lily.
Astoria Malfoy looked down at the Daily Prophet in her hands and couldn't help but smile. Her son's engagement announcement had made page two and considering who he was marrying, she was actually surprised it wasn't front page worthy.

When the Malfoy Heir was discovered to have been dating Princess Potter the wizarding world went a little crazy. Speculations went rampant but most importantly people couldn't figure out how it happened. Despite Albus Potter and Scorpius being friends, no one even really noticed Lily and Scorpius in the same room together. For years the media speculated of a possible romance between Scorpius and Rose Weasley, but her father Ron had made it very clear that this was impossible. Besides, a mother always knows when her son is in love and Scorpius never took much interest in Rose. There were also several rumors that her son was going to run off into the sunset with Albus as soon as the two were old enough. Even her husband, Draco, had laughed at that one.

Yes, the media was shocked that two teenagers whose families had fought on separate sides of a war that happened before either was born were dating, and even more so, they were shocked that the families had no problem with it. When their dating was first announced, there was an increase in hate mail that they both received. Some of them were about blood purity, others were about Scorpius not being good enough for Lily and vice versa. It had caused problems for both families, you really can't blame them for being nervous about the couple's safety. Draco didn't like that his son was forced to live in the shadow of a bad name. But eventually, the two were named "The Cutest Couple No One Ever Saw Coming" or at least that was Witch Weekly's headline on Scorpius and Lily's one year anniversary. But that title was mislead, Astoria saw the romance coming from the second her son and seen the girl on Platform 9 ¾ .

The day Scorpius was set to go to Hogwarts for the first time, Draco and Astoria were extremely worried. They had tried to warn their son the best they could about how other students would treat him because of who his father was. It had been a hard conversation to have, explaining to an eleven year old that everyone's hatred towards his father was in fact justified and Scorpius would never not be judged for a war that happened before he was born. They had kept him sheltered for most of his life but they couldn't do that anymore.

The three of them made their way to Platform 9 ¾ on that September the first hoping to not draw a ton of attention, in fact Draco and Astoria were counting on the Potter family and the fact their entire family would be there to distract most of the spectators to give their little family a chance to say goodbye uninterrupted. And it had worked. Everyone would rather see the Savior of the Wizarding World as opposed to a Death Eater who got a lighter sentence than he should have.

Astoria had given her son a hug that lasted longer than would be deemed proper but she didn't really care. Then she walked him up to the stairs to enter the train and as he started to climb aboard, her son turned his head to the left and froze for a second. He didn't freeze in time or space, it was just a quick glance, but it was enough for Astoria to pause and follow his line of gaze. There she saw that he was looking at the Potter family, at first she thought he was just looking at the family as a whole until she realized it was much more complicated than that. Her son had been looking at the youngest Potter as she was talking to what was probably one of her cousins. She was facing towards Scorpius and was laughing. She was a pretty little girl and her son was captivated. Scorpius had only paused for a fraction of a second, and anybody else would have written it off as hesitation about leaving his family, but a mother always knows.

That's why it didn't surprise her when her son wrote home saying that he was a Slytherin and how despite that, he thinks he made a friend with a Gryffindor. Of course that Gryffindor had to be Albus Potter. It didn't surprise her when during Christmas Break he asked if he could go spend time with his best friend because he had been invited over and he really wanted to go. It wasn't a shock when every letter mentioned his best friend and how the start of his third year he added a quick line about Lily Potter and how she had been sorted into Gryffindor. The summer before his fifth year it was only second nature that when she and her husband had to leave the country for work that their son would go over to the Potter's to stay instead of his his grandparents of his Aunt. When Lily and her first boyfriend were plastered front page of witch weekly the following summer, she noted that her son was much more irritable. So despite what the papers might have printed, they weren't shocked, they weren't outrages, infact it was hardly a surprise, when Scorpius wrote home a week into his sixth year at Hogwarts to tell his parents that he was dating Lily Potter because they had been waiting for that letter for six years.

When Scorpius first decided to bring Lily home during the Christmas break that same year, everyone was nervous. Luckily Lucius had died many years before so they were all saved from his nasty comments. But Narcissa was still alive and kicking and while she was usually quiet these days, Scorpius had still told his mother that if his grandmother attempted to make any unsavory comments towards Lily, he would not hesitate to leave the table. But when Lily stepped through their fireplace is a dark grey sweater dress and not a hair out of place, the old woman simply took in the appearance of the younger girl before giving a slight nod of approval and that was that.

Draco fell in love with the girl, she was witty and smart and knew when to hold her tongue. But most importantly, that fact that she was a Potter and they were Malfoys didn't matter. Not when you looked at Scorpius who had a content smile that never left his lips.

Eventually the two families began to intermix. The Potters were permanent figures on the invite list for the Malfoy's annual New Year's Eve Party. The Malfoy's got an invitation for the picnic at the Burrow every summer. It may have taken a few awkward interactions for them to become comfortable in the same room, but for the sake of Lily and Scorpius, they all tried. Astoria and Draco had even been invited to the family dinner to celebrate when Lily and her cousin Hugo graduated from Hogwarts.

So that leaves us where we are today. Scorpius had moved out right after he had finished school, eventually Lily moved in with him after their long two years of separation while she completed her years at Hogwarts. It had been five years since she graduated and Astoria was happy that Scorpius had waited to purpose. There was never a doubt that they would get married, it was just nice that they could travel and get their lives started before making that last final step. Astoria waved her wand over the newspaper article and scissors began working to clip their engagement announcement. She would add it to the scrapbook of all the newspaper articles and pictures that she had of the couple. She figured it would make a fairly nice wedding gift. Now she just had to make her way over to the Potter household where she would find Ginny waiting for her to start planning the wedding.

 **Let me know what you think?**

 **-The Story Writer**


End file.
